thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Why Jabari? 3.5
Life through Jabari’s eyes; Real life cast Jabari gets a treat. Plot Jabari’s eyes open and we see a completely white room. The thought bubble says “What the fuck?” Jabari’s eyes look around twice and we see a naked Chica with a sinister smile on her face. Jabari tries to move and we see that he’s tied up to a chair. Chica tells him don’t try to escape and she walks out of the room. We then see Charles and Xavier burst through the window wearing a spy outfit and they attempt to save Jabari. Chica responds to the crash an tries to stop them. Chubbs pulls out his nunchuck sports bras and attacks her. The thought bubble says “Damn, that’s one raw bras!” Xavier releases Jabari and the trio run out of the room. They end up in a room filled with stairs going in different ways with Chica trailing behind them. We see Jabari going up a different flight of stairs than the rest of the group. Jabari ends up in a whole other world. We see a long blue hallway with music playing at the end. The hallway becomes closer to the end (only because Jabari is moving towards it). When he reaches the end, we see a large dome with women twerking to the music and giving lap dances. The announcer says that the main attraction is now coming out. “They’re the best, they’re the boldest, they’re Rolicious!”. We see Ro Ro come out of the curtains and the thought bubble says, “Good God, I hope he’s not coming to me!” Ro Ro walks right past him and goes to Jaylin and Jared and gives lap dances to them, while the other girls twerk to the music. The thought bubble says, “Damn, this is the best.” Chica comes from the curtains and looks sinisterly toward Jabari. Jabari starts running and Jake flies down and grabs Jabari and throws him through a window. We see a giant circus with Mace and Ace as acrobats. The two twins advise Jabari that he must escape The Chicken or he will die. We see the wins start their acrobatic act and in the midst of the crowd confusion, Chica bursts out of the cannon and is shot through the act. This doesn’t stop the twins and the thought bubble says, “Damn they’re really into their work.” Ace tells Jabari to grab his legs. Jabari does as told and Ace swings to Mace. Chica tries to grab Jabari but misses. Mace grabs Ace and swings back to his landing, but he swings too high and throws Jabari through the circus tent. Jabari’s eyes have opened and we see his bedroom…with no door. Jabari looks around and the thought bubble says, “What the fuck is going on now?” Chica comes out of his closet and says, “I’ve wanted you for a long time Jabari. We should’ve done this a long time ago.” Jabari bangs on his wall and runs around his room. Chica pussy tackles him (tackling but is ends up with her vag in his face). Jabari stares in horror as her vagina opens and reveals teeth. Jabari screams in horror but the thought bubble says, “fight fire with fire, or grossness with grossness” and he throws up in her teeth filled vagina. Chica screams and Jabari pushes her off of him. Jabari runs to his wall and watches Chica queen out the vomit and her intestines with it, and dies. The thought bubble says, “Thank god”. Then Jake appears next to him with a sinister smile and licks his lips. Jabari screams and then he wakes up, proving that he was dreaming. We see a bottle of pills with a note on it that says “Curtesy of Ro Ro”. Then the thought bubble says, “Damn those are some fucked up pills!” Surprise After some episodes of season 12, Jabari will have his own shorts called “That So Jabari”.